The present disclosure relates generally to tracked work vehicles, and more particularly, to a pin assembly for a tracked work vehicle suspension system.
Certain work vehicles are driven by a track system having continuous tracks and a suspension system, which includes an undercarriage beam supported by a bushing mount. The undercarriage beam is used to support the vehicle above load bearing wheels (e.g., roller wheels), which roll on the continuous track as the vehicle traverses a field. It is desirable to distribute the weight of the work vehicle on the load bearing wheels to reduce stress on the continuous track that may otherwise reduce track longevity due to overheating or other weight overload issues. To enable weight distribution across the load bearing wheels, certain embodiments of the suspension system damp movement (e.g., roll, pitch, and yaw) of the wheels and an attached beam. Furthermore, it is often desirable to limit the width of the suspension system to control the overall width of the vehicle. For example, if the suspension system uses a shear element to damp the movement of the wheels, and to support the vehicle, the width of the suspension system may be wider than is desirable, and/or may not provide sufficient damping of vertical motion (e.g., pitch) after extended periods of use.